Bets
by RomanticMind
Summary: Tony and Ziva make a bet about dancing, How is this going to end? TIVA with some JIBBS and some McAbby
1. The Bet

**Okay, it's my first NCIS fic, so please be gentle. Well, this is major TIVA, but it has some Jibbs in the middle... Anyway, hope you enjoy that! =)**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, but I wish... ;)

* * *

It was already 11 p.m., Tony and Ziva were still at their desks, doing the rest of the paperwork. The bullpen was in silence, they were the only people in there. Then, Tony rose from his chair and started to put his things inside his bag.

"Already going?" Ziva asked without looking up.

"Yup, I'm done with the paperwork and I need to sleep, ya know." He answered flashing his famous smile.

"Okay...Good Night Tony." She said.

"Good Night, Zee-vah!" He answered.

Then, he walked away and got into the elevator. Ziva was still working on the files, but when she heard the elevator's doors closing she looked around; seeing she was alone, she opened her drawer and pulled her iPod out. She put on the headphones and settled on Radar by Britney Spears. First, she was just tapping her nails on the table, following the rhythm of the music; then, she started to move her foot.

She rose up from her chair and started dancing in the middle of the office. Moving her hips according to the song.

_I'm checking it so hard, so hard  
I Wonder if you know you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And yep I notice you I know it's you  
Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar) _

The music took control of her mind, and she wasn't paying attention to anything else, she closed her eyes and slipped one hand into her hair, still rocking her hips.

_When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want) _

She started to sing along.

_Hey listen baby turn up the fader__,  
try to make you understand  
you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
(got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR_

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, taking off the headphones. Tony was standing by her side, smiling.

"Sooo, the ninja chick likes dancing huh?" He asked, mocking.

"Tony, if you scary me like this again I'll kill you with a paperclip!" She threatened, turning off the iPod. "I thought you left!"

"I did. But I forgot my wallet, and came back to get it; just in time to see your little show, Sweet Cheeks." He explained.

She suddenly pinned his arm behind his back, he winced with the pain and she smiled.

"If you tell anyone about what just happened here, you'll live to regret it." She said sweetly.

"Uurgh, I won't tell anyone." He managed to whine.

Then, she lost the grip on his arm and went back to her desk. Tony walked back to his desk, massaging the arm his partner had just pinned; he opened his drawer and grabbed his wallet, he closed it and looked back at Ziva.

"There's nothing wrong with loosing up sometimes Zee." He told her, flashing the DiNozzo grin.

"I allow myself to loose up Tony. I just don't do it in front of the team…" She explained, as she rose from her chair and placed herself in front of her partner.

"Dancing huh? I never thought of you as a dancing kind of girl…" His smile was still flashing.

"Care to tell me why wouldn't I be Tony?" She asked, getting closer to him.

"No offence Sweet Cheeks, but dancing is a sexy thing; and you don't look so sexy on your cargo pants and combat boots." He teased.

He knew he was lying, he was attracted to her since the first day, and hell, she would look sexy even dressed in a sack of potatoes.

"So, you don't think I'm sexy Tony?" She sent him a feline smile.

"I never said that, I only said you couldn't seduce me dancing." He gave her a cocky smirk.

"Oh, if you're so sure about that, how about making a bet?" She proposed.

"A bet? Sound interesting…Care to tell me how is this going to work Zee-vah?" He got curious.

"Tomorrow, we go clubbing with everybody after work; and when I seduce you, I'll win" She explained, smiling confidently.

"Ha! I think you mean if Sweet Cheeks. And what does the winner gets?" He stepped closer to her.

"The winner gets whatever he wants." She said, so low that it was almost a whisper. "Deal?"

"Deal!" He agreed, and they shook their hands.

_He's so going to regret this bet! _she thought, as she walked into the elevator with Tony by her side.

* * *

**So? How is it? Hit the little green button and tell me please!**

**Review! :)**


	2. Help Me

**Okay, here's chapter 2 for you guys!! I don't usually post 2 chapters in the same day, so don't get used! ;) I want to give special kisses for the people who put this on alert or favorited this story! You make me feel awesome! And I also want to give special Abby-hugs for LOLaches, Greek ncis agend, strictlysuperb, zats, roselilie, maiag389, TaliDaniellaDavid, amieewllms1 and jacksrevenge for writing me reviews! =)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**No, I don't own NCIS...That's so sad! :'(

* * *

Ziva drove to her apartment; she had to think about what she was going to wear at the club. She got out of her red Mini Cooper, and walked towards the elevator. She got in and hit he button to her floor, the doors closed slowly and the elevator started to move up.

She opened her door and put her stuff on the sofa; then, she rushed to the bedroom. She wanted to make sure she would wear something nice. She opened her closet's doors and started looking for an outfit; she looked like a sixteen years old, throwing her clothes all over the room and nothing was good enough.

Giving up, she sat on her bed and thought about the options; suddenly, she had an idea, she could call Abby and ask her help with the clothing. She glanced at her clock 11:30 p.m., Abby would certainly be awake. Sighing, she grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"_Hey Ziva, Say it"!_ Came Abby's voice through the phone.

"Abby, I need a favor…" Ziva said hesitantly.

"_Uuuhm, hit me, what ya need?"_ The Goth asked.

"Could you come here and help me to find something nice to wear?" The brunette spoke, already putting the cell phone away from her ear.

"_Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! Of course I can Ziva! But I'll need to know why you want my help when I get there, but that's not the point. I'll be there in fifteen!! Byyye!"_ Abby squealed.

Ziva kept staring at the phone for a while, asking herself if she had made a good choice calling Abby; but now it was done. She threw herself on her bed and stared at the mess she made until she heard the doorbell; she rose up and answered it.

When she opened the door, she saw an excited Abby, already giggling. Ziva stepped away and allowed the Goth to get into her apartment. Abby went bouncing to the bedroom and stopped at the door.

"Oh My God! What just happened here?" Abby asked, staring at the cargo pants, tank tops, sweaters, jeans, blouses, combat boots and heels that were thrown everywhere.

"I was trying to find something nice to wear." Iva answered sighing.

"I see…" Abby commented, entering in the room carefully; trying not to step on he clothes. "Oh…And why do you need my help?"

"The thing is…"Ziva stared, entering carefully in the room too. "There's this bet between me and Tony. He said I couldn't seduce him dancing, and I said I could; so we're going clubbing with all of you guys and we're going to see who wins that bet."

"Uuuuhm, a bet huh? What's in for the winner?" Abby asked.

"The winner gets whatever he wants." Ziva answered, sitting on her bed.

"So, you gotta win this one huh?" Abby questioned and Ziva gave a nod with her head. "Okay, let's get started then!"

Both girls stood up, and Abby started to catch the clothes on the floor and examine all of them as if creating dressed mannequins on her mind; the Goth was really excited. She was going to catch a pair of high heel boots when she saw something that caught her attention inside the closet; a short denim skirt.

Abby took the skirt and the black boots smiling. Ziva was looking a some tops, disposed on her bed; her eyes glued on a red tank top. She looked at the Goth and saw the small piece of denim on her hands.

"Where did you get this? I wore it only once on an undercover mission! It barely covers my thighs!!" The brunette frowned with the red tank top still on her hands.

"You're wearing this skirt with these boots and this red top you have on your hands!" Abby squealed. "This is just sooo perfect!"

Ziva didn't argue because it was useless; after all, she was he one who called asking for help. So, she just nodded with her head. Abby squealed one more time and Ziva walked her to the door. When they got there and Ziva opened the door, Abby hugged her and said:

"I know you're gonna win this one Zee!"

Then, she walked away, disappearing on he hall; Ziva closed the door and smiled.

_Yes I am!_ she thought happily and went back to her bedroom to clean up the mess.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Abby is always right, she rockz!!**

**Anyway...You guys liked it? Hit the green little button and tell me please!! Reviews make my day! *-***


	3. Wanna Come?

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 for you all!! I wanna thank you again for the story alerts, favorite sory alerts and auhor alerts! I love 'em all!! And HUGE kisses for SpecialAgentZiva, Jess (This was just the first headslap, there will be more!), Amber, Mailys, tonyandziva4ever, RedRare, amieewllms1 and maiag389 who wrote me reviews, you make my day guys!! ;) Hope you enjoy this one everybody!!**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**So, I don't own NCIS and blah, blah, blah...

* * *

McGee looked at his watch, 6:45 a.m.; he'd never been to work so early before. Ziva walked into the bullpen and greeted him with a little smile. She sat at her desk, put her backpack, which was heavier than the usual because of the clothes and the make-up, by her side; then, she turned her computer on.

"McGee. Tony, Abby and I are going clubbing tonight; do you want to come with us?" She asked as she opened her drawer and pulled out some files.

"Yeah…Why not?" He agreed, typing "But just the four of us?" He asked without looking away.

"Not exactly, I'm going to ask the Director and Gibbs to come with us too." She said tapping her pencil on the table.

"Gibbs? I bet he's only going if the Director goes too." He was still typing; but then, he stopped "He's right behind me isn't he?"

Ziva looked up. "No, not really." She answered looking back to her file; McGee sighed, relived and she continued "I know he's only going if the Director goes too. That's why I'm talking to her first."

She caught the phone and dialed. While she was talking, Tony got out of the elevator; he walked to his desk and put his bag aside.

"McGoo, you heard we're clubbing tonight?" He asked smiling.

"Yup, Ziva told me." He answered, paying more attention to his computer than to Tony.

Then, Ziva hung up and smiled. Tony walked to her desk and they shared a look and she said sweetly:

"You're gonna lose this bet and even the Director will be there to see it."

"You convinced the Director to go clubbing with us?" He asked, sounding surprised.

She just nodded with her head and looked back to her files. Tony was confused until he felt the headslap.

"Get back to work DiNozzo!" Gibbs said, as he walked to his desk; with his coffee.

"Thanks Boss!" Tony said, walking back to his desk.

He sat at his chair and turned his computer on. There was a short e-mail from Ziva. '_You ask him!'_ Was all it said; he gluped and looked at her, she just sent a feline grin and looked back at the files.

"Uhhm, Boss…" Tony started

"What DiNozzo?!" Gibbs growled.

"I just wanted to know i-if you wanted to go clubbing with us, Boss" He continued hesitantly.

"Do I look like the type who goes clubbing?" Gibbs barked.

"Uuhgm… No Boss, I j-just thought that since the Director is going, maybe y-you wanted to go too…" Tony shifted, a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah…Whatever. Now get back to work before I kick your ass." Gibbs sent him a glare and looked to his files.

Tony said nothing and started to do the paperwork.

**XxX**

7 p.m., the Director got out of her office and walked down the stairs. She walked to Ziva's desk and smiled.

"So shall we?" The redhead asked.

At this moment, Abby stepped out of the elevator, more bouncing than walking. She reached the Director's side and smiled.

"Why don't you guys get going? Abby and I have to change clothes, we'll catch up with you there" Ziva said smiling to her Goth friend.

A lot of shrugs and no protests. Gibbs, McGee, Jenny and Tony walked to the elevator and got in; when the doors closed, Abby and Ziva shared a glance.

"Ok, let's do it!" Ziva said grabbing her bag and walking with Abby to the ladies' room.

They got in; Ziva grabbed her clothes and entered on a cubicle while Abby reached for her make-up and disposed everything on the counter; then, she opened her black lipstick and started to rub it on her lips, anxious to see how her friend would look.

The brunette got out of the cubicle and gave a little spin for Abby to analyze how she looked. The Goth gave her friend a 'thumbs up'; Ziva smiled and got closer to the counter, were her make-up was spread everywhere.

"So… Do what you have to do." The brunette told Abby.

Abby giggled and started do pick what she wanted on the counter. She chose a pinkish lipstick that gave Ziva's lips an almost eatable look; she spread some red eye shadow over her friend's eyelids and applied some mascara.

"Okay, you look awesome!" Abby said grinning.

Both girls smiled and cleaned up the mess they made. Then, they headed to the garage, got into Ziva's Mini Cooper and started to drive to the club.

* * *

**Soo, ya liked it?? **

**Pretty please, hit the little green button and tell me! **

**Reviews are loved!! :)**


	4. I won!

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter 4... I think this is going to have 6 or 7 chapters, I'm not really sure! :) I want to thanks for the story alerts, the favorite story alerts and the favorite author alerts. This is just so lovely! Really, you make me feel awesome!! And big kisses for maiag389, tonyandziva4ever, CassandraDarling, Mac, Betherzz, zats, NCISFAN, Katharen Silver, Siempre Tiva, LOLaches, amber and Darkest Angel 11, who wrote me reviews! **

**_Special Thanks_: suchrandomness, for the idea of every guy going after Ziva or Abby, and for allowing me to use it!! Huge Abby-hugs for ya!**

**Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own NCIS and...Well, whatever! ;)

* * *

They arrived at the club and Ziva parked the car. Both girls got out of the Mini Cooper and walked to the club's doors. When they walked in, all you could hear were loud catcalls; so loud that the team turned heir heads to see what was happening.

Tony's jaw fell open; the skirt she was wearing left almost all of her legs exposed, the silky, smooth skin of her legs, and the boots gave her three inches. Is brain went blank and all he could do was smile.

The girls reached the table and greeted everyone. They sat and ordered their drinks. As they were talking normally, Poker Face by Lady GaGa started to play and a tall blonde guy asked Ziva to dance; she smiled and went with him to the dance floor. Abby was giggling about Tony's face when a handsome dark haired guy asked her to dance; she squealed a bit and walked with him to the dance floor.

And every time the music changed, the girls changed partners. At the table, Tony and McGee weren't really happy about that, they really didn't like to see the girls going from man to man. Suddenly, the girls returned to the table and sat, smiling.

"Are you girls enjoying?" Jenny asked sweetly.

Both girls just laughed a little and took a sip of their drinks; Jenny smiled, because she knew exactly what the answer was. Toxic by Britney Spears started to play, and three guy asked Ziva to dance, she smiled sweetly, rose up from her chair and pulled Tony's hand, dragging him to the dance floor; when they were far away from the table, Abby spoke:

"So, you think he's going to win this?"

"I think he is." Gibbs and McGee said together.

Jenny and Abby exchanged a glare and laughed. Gibbs sent them a WTF glare, and the girls laughed more.

"No way, he's not going to win this bet!" Jenny said.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet you two?" Gibbs offered.

"What's in for the winners?" Abby asked.

"If you win, we take you to dinner; if we win, you take us to dinner." McGee spoke.

The girls exchanged a look.

"Deal!" They said in chorus.

At the dance floor, Ziva placed herself in front of her partner and started to rock her hips, following the song.

_Baby can't you see?  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm falling _

Ziva opened the two top buttons of his shirt and brushed her hand on the exposed skin.

_There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, baby give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm loving it_

_Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

She moved her hands to his thighs and brushed her hips against his groin, getting a groan as a reply.

_Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Oh, the taste of a poison, I'm in paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

She put her lips close to his and sliding her foot up to the back of his thigh and sliding it down again; still rocking her hips dangerously against his groin.

_It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip from the devil's cup  
Slowly it's taking over me_

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

Ziva turned around and started to rock her ass against Ton's already hard area.

_Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Oh, the taste of a poison, I'm in paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?__Don't you know that you're toxic?_

She grabbed his hands and brushed it over her thighs, up to her skirt, where she placed it over her hips and turned around.

_Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Oh, the taste of a poison, I'm in paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Oh, the taste of a poison, I'm in paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

She was rocking her hips again and sucking the skin of his neck; then, he couldn't take it anymore.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  
(I think I'm ready now)  
Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now _

He grabbed her hair and kissed her hard, slipping his tongue inside her mouth; and she kissed back, the two tongues fighting for dominance. They broke the kiss for oxygen needs.

"I guess I won it, yes?" Ziva asked breathless.

He just nodded with his head and kissed her again.

From the table, Abby and Jenny watched amused the scene happening. Then, Jenny poked Gibbs and McGee, pointing towards the kiss.

"Guess you guys own us a dinner huh?" Abby giggled.

Tony and Ziva walked back to the table; when they sat, Tony received a headslap from Gibbs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Two things DiNozzo; one you just made me lost a bet. And two, you broke rule twelve…Keep it out of the office; and if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass." Gibbs barked.

Ziva sent Tony a wink and sipped her drink again. Wondering what would she ask as the prize.

* * *

**So, was it any good??**

**Hit the green button and tell me what ya think!**

**Reviews make me happy! *-***


	5. What I want

**Okay guys, I had like three parties last weekend and I had test since Monday until today...But I can finally breath. This chapter is short, but as I'm going to the beach for the next three days, I'll post chapter 6 today too!;) Again, thank you all for the Story Alerts, the Favorite Story Alerts and the Author Alerts. They're loved!! And special hugs for CSIGeekFan, suchrandomness, Katharen Silver, Rosalie Duquesne, tonyandziva4ever, zats, Darkest Angel 11, Mac, amber, secretnumber-486, maiag389, Siempre Tiva, and strictlysuperb for the cute reviews!! =) Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**I really don't own NCIS; if I did, Jenny would still be alive. ;)

* * *

At 7:15 a.m., Tony walked out of the elevator, still thinking about the other night at the club. When he reached his desk, Ziva looked up and smiled at him. She couldn't stop thinking about the night at the club too.

"Good morning Tony." She said sweetly.

"Morning Tony." McGee greeted without looking away from his computer.

"Morning Probie, morning Zee-vah." He answered flashing his famous DiNozzo smile to his female partner.

He sat down and started to do his paperwork. Gibbs walked in with his coffee, greeted the team, sat at his desk and pulled out some files out of his drawer; he started to do his part of the paper work.

The day was passing really slowly, and weirdly calm. No paper balls, no teasing, no arguments, no smart ass comments. When Abby came up, hugging Bert in one arm and holding a plastic cup of Caf-Pow! on the free hand, to talk to Gibbs; she tilted her head to one side and frowned a little.

"This is reallyhinky… You're so quiet today guys! It's so calm here that you almost look normal…" She whined, pouting a little. Then, she took another sip of her Caf-Pow! and bounced back to the elevator, humming something.

But there was some quiet teasing. Ziva knew exactly what she wanted from Tony; so every time his gaze met hers, she'd give a devilish grin, just to see the panic in his face; then, she would look back to the files on her desk and almost innocently put the back of her pencil in her mouth, biting a little.

**XxX**

It was 6:45 p.m. when Jenny walked downstairs and Abby jumped out of the elevator. They smiled and looked to Gibbs and McGee; who just rose up from their chairs grabbed their stuff and walked to the girls.

"Uuuh… Where are you going?" Tony asked a little hesitant.

"The guys owe us a dinner" The redhead said smiling to Abby, who was standing by her side.

Then, they walked into the elevator. When the doors closed, Ziva placed her pencil on top of her files and stared at Tony.

"I know what I want as my winner prize…" She finally said, with a mysterious look on her face.

"And what would that be Sweet Cheeks??" He asked, flashing a smile to her.

"I want you o have dinner with me; tomorrow at 8 o'clock, my place." She explained as she started to pack her stuff.

"That's all?" He asked "I thought you had a little more imagination Zee-vah."

"Just be there." She said and gave him a you're-so-gonna-regret-that look; the brunette grabbed her bag and walked towards the elevator.

When she got in, he started to pack his stuff _What the hell is she planning?_ he thought a little worried.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it :D **

**Hit the little button and tell me please!! ;) Reviews are just awesome!! *-***

**P.S.: You'll have chapter 6 in some time, maybe one or two hours... ^^**


	6. You Owe Us a Dinner

**And as I said, here's chapter 6 for ya gyus... I'll try to post chapter 7(the last one! :D) as soon as I come back from the beach. Special hugs for tonyandziva4ever, Darkest Angel 11, j0k3 and Jules... I loved the reviews :)!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own NCIS, but you already knew that!!

* * *

Gibbs, Jenny, Abby and McGee walked out of the elevator in the garage and split themselves in pairs; Jenny got in the car with Gibbs and Abby got in the car with McGee.

They drove to a Japanese restaurant; when they walked in, they sat near the big aquarium because Abby wanted to see the big variety of fishes in there. The mood was light, they talked, ate some sushi and drunk some sake. It was 8:30 p.m., when the guys paid the bill; and the four of them headed to the cars, splitting themselves in the same pairs and getting inside the cars.

**XxX Gibbs' Car**

He was driving quietly as the radio played Sinatra; he would definitely kill Tony for messing up with his radio presets. Jenny was looking trough the window, her eyes focused on the full moon in the sky, it was so shiny.

They arrived to her building and Gibbs parked the car. When he opened his mouth to say good night, she covered his lips with hers; he moved one hand to the back of her neck and cupped her cheek with the other. She quickly deepened the kiss, sliding her tong inside his mouth; she moaned softly with his flavor mixed with the taste of raw fish, from the dinner they just had.

"Are you coming up for some coffee?" She asked when they broke apart from the kiss.

"Coffee huh? Yeah, that sounds pretty good." He answered smiling.

So, he gave her a light kiss on the lips and opened his door; he walked to the passanger side and opened the door for her. She got out and rolled her eyes; hey linked arms and walked into the building.

**XxX McGee's Car**

When they got into the car, Abby pushed the number 5 on the radio presets; her favorite station started to play and she sang along. McGee didn't like this kind of music at all, but if she was happy, then he was happy too. He started to drive; amused by the way Abby was almost bouncing on the seat, making her pigtails swing too.

They arrived to the front door of her building and McGee started to speak:

"Uuuhm… Eh… G-good n-"

She suddenly cupped his cheeks with her hands "You talk too much McGee!" She said.

Then, she leaned and covered his mouth with hers; he was surprised at first, but he quickly joined in the kissing too, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. The two tongues fought for dominance; they only broke apart for oxygen needs.

"We should probably continue this inside" Abby said breathless.

"Uuuhm; ye-yeah, probably." He agreed.

And as fast as they could, both of them got out of the car and rushed to reach the building.

* * *

**Soo? How was it??**

**Please, hit the little buton and tell me! =) I love reviews!!**


	7. Our Little Date

**Alright, this is officially the longest chapter I've ever posted...And it's the end of the story! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it!! :) I also wanna thank you guys for the Story Alerts aaand the Favorite Story Alerts; I love it, really!! Special hugs for j0k3, tonyandziva4ever, Rosalie Duquesne, secretnumber-486, amber, Jules, strictlysuperb, maiag389, Katharen Silver, Pia and Tiva Freak; who wrote me cute reviews!! Hope you all guys enjoy this!!**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**Yeah, I wish I could own NCIS for at least a day... Unfortunately, it's not gonna happen :(

* * *

It was already 7:15 a.m., when Ziva walked into the office's elevator. She was late. Late because she spent most of the night cleaning her apartment for her special dinner with Tony.

She got out of the elevator. When she reached her desk, everybody was already working; she put her bag aside and sat quietly on her chair.

"You're late." Gibbs said, barely looking up.

"Uuhm, I-I'm sorry Gibbs I-…" She started.

"I don't wanna know!!" He barked "Now get back to work; and this better not happen again"

Ziva just gave a soundless nod and started to fill out her files. When she looked up, she saw Tony laughing at her; then, she made a paper ball and thrown, hitting him square in the nose. He stopped laughing and thrown the ball back to her, but she caught it and smiled sweetly at her partner.

Four days of paperwork in a row made all of them really bored. Gibbs still needed to fill out four more files, but he also needed to give Abby some more Caf-Pow!; he looked up for a while.

"David! Go get Abby some Caf-Pow! NOW!" He ordered her.

She didn't argue, firstly because Gibbs was already mad at her for being late; and secondly because she really needed to talk to Abby. So, she rose up and went to get the Caf-Pow! to her Goth friend.

**XxX Abby's Lab**

Ziva walked through the door with the huge plastic cup on her hands. Abby looked at her and gave a squee; she ran to her friend, hugged her and took the cup; having a big sip of the drink.

"I need to talk to you." Ziva said staring at her feet.

Abby put the drink over the table and walked to her friend. "Hit me" She said with a smile.

"Tony is having dinner at my place tonight…What should I cook?" The brunette asked, blushing a little on the cheeks.

"Cooking huh?" Abby gave her a knowing glace "I think you should cook some lasagna, Tony would love it"

Ziva actually liked that idea. So, she did something very un-Ziva; she hugged her friend for a while, and then, said:

"Abs, you rock!"

While the brunette walked away, Abby sighed and said with a smile:

"Tell me something I don't know…"

**XxX At The Office**

Ziva walked out of the elevator with a wide smile. She sat and tapped her pen on the desk for a little while. Tony looked up and chewed on his lower lip; how could she be so sexy in work clothes?

He shook the thought out of his mind and rose up to get some coffee. As he was walking away, Ziva looked up and stared at his ass; and what an ass; she licked her lips. This day just couldn't pass fast enough.

**XxX**

At 6:45 p.m., Ziva grabbed her stuff and went to the garage; she got into her Mini Cooper and drove to her apartment.

She got in, left her bag on her bedroom and walked back to the living room. She turned on the stereo and Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne started to play; she walked o the kitchen and started to cook. After she put the lasagna on the oven, she headed to the bathroom; with the stereo still on, which was playing She Wolf by Shakira.

She washed her hair with a vanilla scented shampoo and then soaped her body. The hot water relaxed her a got out of the shower wrapped on a fluffy white towel and walked to her closet; she dressed herself in a low pair of black jeans and a red silk top. Then, she slipped into her black stilettos and dried her hair.

Ziva walked back to the living room and switched the stereo to play some Sinatra, she didn't really like it, but she could take it for one night. She walked to the kitchen and reached the bottle of wine on the balcony; Tony would arrive any minute. She placed it over the table, which she had already prepared.

She was taking the lasagna out of the oven when she heard the knock; she placed the food over the balcony and suddenly, the trained assassin had gone away, she wasn't able to put up a poker face, she wasn't able to control her heartbeats and she wasn't able to control the silly smile on her face; she was acting like a teenager.

She took a deep breath and walked to the door; she opened it and had o control herself no to drool. Tony was looking hotter than the usual. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and his white shirt had the two top buttons open. She smiled and allowed him to get in.

"I just took the lasagna out of the oven; have a sit…" She said sweetly and walked back to the kitchen.

Tony sat at the desk and sighed. He felt so nervous but so comfortable at the same time; it was like he belonged in that place, right by her side. She placed the lasagna on the table and filled his wineglass; she sat in front of him and he served the food for both of them. They ate in awkward silence, having Sinatra's voice as the only sound in the room.

After dinner, Tony went to the living room and sat in the couch while Ziva walked to the kitchen to grab the dessert. She came back with two bowls, one full of strawberries and the other full with whipped cream.

Ziva placed the bowls over the table and sat by his side. She grabbed a strawberry and dipped it on the whipped cream. As she was going to put it in her mouth, Tony grabbed her hand and bit it.

"Tell me you didn't just bit into my strawberry…" She said, astonished.

"Sorry Sweet Cheeks, you were taking to long." He answered flashing his best DiNozzo smile to her.

He caught another strawberry, dipped it into the whipped cream and bit it. Suddenly, Ziva dipped her finger into the whipped cream and rubbed it into his face; his eyes widened in surprise and she laughed a little, licking the rest of the whipped cream on her finger. Tony cleaned the cream on his face, dipped another strawberry into the bowl of whipped cream and bit it; leaving a little bit of cream on his lips.

Ziva smiled, turned his face to hers and kissed him, he moved his hand to the back of her head and slipped his tongue inside her mouth; she moaned, it tasted like a mix of strawberry, whipped cream and Tony. They broke apart for oxygen needs.

"What was that for?" He asked a bit confused.

"I wanted the whipped cream on your lip…" She answered simply.

"So… You just wanted the whipped cream?" He was getting each time more confused by her answers.

"Well, maybe…Or maybe I wanted something else…" She smiled at him.

"And what would that be Sweet Cheeks?" Tony flashed her, the DiNozzo smile again.

Then, Ziva's face got closer to his; she placed her hands on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "You" She whispered with her lips against his. Tony kissed her, deeply and passionately. Screw Rule 12, at least the had each other.

* * *

**So? Yes, it's supposed to end like this! ;)**

**What ya think guys?? Hit the little green button and tell me! Me luvs reviews!! :D **


	8. Epilogue

**Yeah, the story was supposed to end on chapter 7, but since some people asked I did an epilogue... Just a short little something. Anyway, I want to thank Rosalie Duquesne, DarkestAngel11, j0k3, Tiva Fanatic, amber, Katharen Silver, maiag389, Red-Head-Cutie and LOLaches for the reviews! That's lovely! Hope you enjoy**

**xoxo's**

**Special Thanks**: To my friend Sayuri, who gave me he idea of he lasagna on chapter 7 (sorry I forgot dear!)! Abby-hugs for her!!

**Disclaimer: **Nooo, I still don't own NCIS...

* * *

He woke up and looked around; she wasn't there, but it was definitely her bedroom. He sat up on the bed and saw her. She was wearing a gray T-shirt and red shorts. She leaned against the door frame and smiled; God, he loved that little smile of hers. The brunette walked towards the bed, and then, she sat; facing him. He gave her a light kiss and she spoke.

"It's already 6:15 a.m., if we get late Gibbs will find out."

"So, we better get ready huh?" He sighed, even knowing that Gibbs would find out anyway, he always managed to do that somehow.

Ziva gave him a kiss on the cheek and rose up; she walked to the closet and opened it. Luckily, she ad a change of clothes for him; she grabbed it and thrown at him. Then, she pulled out her cargo pants, a red sweater and her black combat boots.

After they were fully dressed, they headed to the garage; when they got there, Tony kissed her lightly on the lips and walked to his mustang, while Ziva walked to her Mini Cooper with a silly smile on her face.

**XxX**

Ziva arrived 15 minutes earlier than Tony. She sat at her desk and pulled some files out of the drawer still smiling. She greeted McGee, who was already working, and when she turned to greet Gibbs, she saw his coffee, but he wasn't there._ He's probably with the Director._ she thought chuckling a little.

Then, her phone rang; when she picked it up, she heard the familiar, and loud, squee; it was obviously Abby.

"Hi Abby" She said, keeping the phone a bit away from her ear.

"_Ziva!! How was the date? What was he wearing? Did he like the food? Did you guys…You know?!? Tell me EVERYTHING!! I want details!" _The Goth babbled away.

"Calm down Abby; the date was fine, I'll tell you the details later" Ziva said slowly.

"_Oooh, you're such a party pooper Ziva, that's not nice!"_ Abby whined.

"Abby, I gotta go! See you later" he brunette said; and then hung up.

Tony came in and sat at his chair, ginning at his partner. He greeted her and McGee, and pulled out some files, but instead of working, he grabbed a blank page, made a paper ball and thrown it into McGee's trash can.

Gibbs walked in and sat at his desk; he greeted everyone and took a sip of his coffee. The silence remained for a while; then Gibbs rose up.

"David! DiNozzo! Here. Now!" He barked.

They didn't argue; they stood up and walked until they were in front of their boss. Both of them remained in silence, waiting for Gibbs to say something, but he didn't. He just raised his hands and gave them the famous headslaps. They just gave him a what-was-that-for glare; he just smirked a little and said:

"That was for trying to hide that you two broke rule twelve. Now get back to work!" Gibbs said simply.

They all sat. When Tony looked at his computer, there was a message from Ziva; _How the hell did he know?_ she asked. _He's Gibbs, Sweet Cheeks; he knows everything…_he answered looking at Gibbs.

* * *

**Soo?  
liked it?? :) Review please!!**


End file.
